Power Rangers Ninja Steel: Red vs Gold
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: When past monsters and foot soldiers suddenly appear, Levi and Brody team up to take them down.


**Power Rangers Ninja Steel: Red vs. Gold**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my next Power Rangers fanfic. So like with Megaforce and Dino Charge this one is my own version of the Ninninger short but unlike the last time, this doesn't take place during the Super season of the series. But as I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!**

With the latest threat by Galvanax defeated, the rangers deserved a well-earned rest. While the rest of the rangers were doing their own things, Brody was hanging out with Red Bot and Mick in the command center that was inside the school he was attending. The red ranger was reading a book that he found in the school library when the gold ranger and celebrity country singer Levi Weston walked in.

"Howdy, everyone." The cowboy greeted his fellow ranger, as Broody looked up from his book and waved his hand.

"Hi Levi." He said.

"Greetings Levi." Red Bot said as he ad Mick were working on a project of their own.

"Just got back from my latest concert and just wanted to check on you all." Levi said as he glanced at the book Brody was reading.

"What cha got there Brody?" He asked as Brody got up from his seat.

"Oh it's this book on Japan that I found in the library I found a section about ninjas and found this interesting passage." He said turning the book to the cowboy as he looked at it as there was a picture of three monsters leading a groups of foot soldiers, including ones that looked very familiar to him. "Now it says here the night after a full red moon, monsters would appear looking for revenge on those who had defeated them in the past." He said. "I only got curious because one of the illustrations underneath look a lot like Kudabots and the monsters we fought in the past."

"Wait you said a full red moon right?" Levi asked as Brody nodded. "Wasn't there one just last night?" He asked as just then the alarms around the command center blared as Redbot panicked.

"Simmering circuits what now?" He asked as they looked at the monitor as everyone in the room was shocked.

"That's Riperat, Slogre, and Tangleweb." Mick said.

"Yeah, but look who there with." Redbot said pressing a few buttons to expand the view as an army of foot soldiers a group of them were Kudabots but the other three were unknown.

"Let's go!" Brody said as Levi nodded as he ran out of the hideout first. Brody looked at his alien friend before he could leave. "Mick can you try to contact the others?" He asked as Mick nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said as Brody ran to catch up with the country singer. When they arrived, they saw the three previous defeated monsters along with Kudabots and a group of foot soldiers that looked like crows and another that were faceless with only a red dragon on their faces.

"Hello Red Ranger." Riperat said. "It's been a long time since we last met." He said as he laughed sinisterly along with the other two monsters.

"How is it that you three are back along with these goons?" Brody asked as Tangleweb laughed.

"By the power of the red moon." The spider monster said. "With its radiant energy it brought us along with previously destroyed foot soldiers back to life."

"Just like in the book you were reading Brody." Levi stated as the picture from the book Brody was reading popped back into the red ranger's mind.

"And now we are back with a second chance to destroy you." Slogre said as they all laughed.

"We'll see about that." Brody said as he pulled out his morpher along with Levi. "Ready?" He asked Levi.

"Ready!" The cowboy replied.

"It's Morpnin' Time!" Brody announced as both he and Levi pulled out their Ninja Power Stars. "Power Star, Lock In!" He shouted putting the star into his morpher.

"Gold Ninja, Power Star Lock In!" Levi said following suit.

"Ninja Spin!" The two shouted as they spun the stars as they morphed into their suits.

"Power of the Ninja, Ninja Steel Red!" Brody announced.

"Rhythm of the Ninja, Ninja Steel Gold!" Levi announced.

"Ninja Rangers, fear no danger! Power Rangers: Ninja Steel!" They both said.

"Let's take 'em down partner!" Levi said as he charged at the army of foot soldiers.

"You read my mind." Brody said as the two engaged the Kudabots, the two rangers fighting side by side.

"Hey Brody, bet I can take out as many monsters before you." Levi said as he took down a few monsters.

"Yeah? You're on!" Brody replied accepting the challenge as he was surrounded by a squad of Kudabots. "Element Star: Fire Mode!" He said as he pulled out his Element Ninja Star and putting it into his Ninja Star Blade and let out a stream of fire destroying dozens of Kudobots as Riperat was the only one left.

"Excuse me." Levi said standing before the chainsaw monster.

"Who me?" Riperat asked pointing at himself as Levi nodded.

"Yeah, mind if I take a picture of the first monster my team fought." The Gold Ranger asked holding up an oddly shaped camera that looked like a hamburger.

"Um, sure." Riperat responded as Levi took the camera and turned it on to him and the chainsaw monster.

"Say 'Cheese'!" Levi said.

"Cheese!" Riperat said as Levi snapped the picture and looked at it.

"Great!" Levi said. "Now…" He said as he then slashed the chainsaw monster using his Rockstorm Guitar. "Buh Bye!" He said.

"I should've seen that coming!" Riperat cried out in agony as he was destroyed again. Nearby, Brody was dealing with the remaining Kudabots when Levi came in with his Gold Ninja Lightning move.

"Hey I had those guys!" Brody shouted out but Levi paid no attention as the foot soldiers with red dragons on their faces attacked him.

"Say hello to the Kelzaks, Gold Ranger." Slogre said taunting the cowboy as Levi continued to fight them off.

"Batter up!" Levi said picking up a nearby bat as he swatted them all away with powerful strikes.

"Now that's what I call a home run." Brody joked as just then the bird like creatures appeared.

"Oh, and who are you guys supposed to be?" Brody asked.

"We are Tenga Warriors, and we will destroy you Red Ranger!" One of the Tenga's said as Brody lifted is sword.

"Oh, we'll see about that." He said as he engaged the bird like creatures, even pulling off some Ninja techniques fooling the birds. "All right, here's a move that I've been perfecting." The red ranger said moving his sword in a circular motion. "Ninja Blade, Full Moon Strike!" He said as he destroyed the rest of the birds. "Tenga Bye Bye." He said as suddenly Slogre appeared as the two began fighting while Tangleweb fought the gold ranger. The four continued to fight as Levi and Brody were able to knock the two into each other.

"Alright Levi, let's finish these guys off!" Brody said as he put his Ninja Power Star into his Ninja Star Blade, and pressed a button on the sword.

"You read my mind bro." Levi responded as he put his Element Star into his Rockstorm Guitar. "Element Star, Lightning Mode!" The gold ranger announced. "Lightning attack!" He said as lightning came from the guitar.

"Final Strike!" They both said as the charged at the two monsters striking them down as they were destroyed.

"So how many did you get Levi?" Brody said meeting up with him.

"Final count fifty." Levi said as Brody chuckled.

"Same here." Brody responded as they both laughed and high fived each other. Just then the ground began to shake as the two looked up and saw a Skullgator glaring down at them.

"Tie Breaker!" They both said.

"Hold on you guys!" Mick's voice said in their helmets. "The Ninja Nexis showed us another vision and we put it two new ninja steel stars and out came these really weird n stars came out and I think it wants you two to use them against that Skullgator." He said.

"Alright then, send them to us." Brody said as just then the ninja stars landed in their hands.

"Well, I say we use them." Levi said putting his into his guitar as Brody did the same in his sword.

 **"** **Ninja Spin!"** They both said as they spun the stars as they were each inside a vortex as it disappeared. They both looked down and saw that there was a layer of cloths on top of their ranger suits.

"Woah, I'm wearing a ninja outfit." Brody said surprised. "And got a second Ninja Star Blade! This is so epic!"

"And I'm in old west costume." Levi said observing his attire.

"Alright then, let's go!" Brody said.

 **"** **Ninja Jump Strike!"** They both said jumping through the air dodging all of Skullgator's attacks, and got closer to the giant skeleton. When the two rangers landed on top of a building that was close to the enormous monster, the Skullgator swung its sword onto the building destroying it. But as the dust cleared it was caught by surprise to see the Red and Gold rangers running up his sword and jumped high above it.

 **"** **Ninja Spin!"** The two rangers said spinning the ninja stars on their swords. **Final Strike!"** The two said as their blades hit the head of the Skullgator and went down the middle, splitting it in two as it was destroyed.

"Alright!" Brody cheered out loud. "Show's over ninja's win!" He said.

"You mean I won." Levi said. "After all I hit that Skullgator first so that means I won the tie breaker."

"No way man!" Brody objected. "I was the one who hit it first." The two then laughed. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, in the end the city is saved." The two then gave each other a high five and walked away from the battle scene.

 **The End**

 **So as always guys I hope you all enjoy this short little Power Rangers fanfic. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out**


End file.
